


Odin

by skylerkyriu



Category: Marvel Thor Franchise
Genre: Childhood Friends, Childhood Love, Childhood Memories, Funeral, Heartbreak, Love, M/M, Readers' secret, Semi-Flashback, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:25:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3964318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skylerkyriu/pseuds/skylerkyriu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the Great Odin-Alfather had died leaving Thor with Asgard and Loki with a few words of comfort. but even in death Odin gives one final gift to Loki, through you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Odin

the day of Odin's passing was a long one. his family gathered around the rocky shores of Asgard, as they and the entire Realm watched his ship descend along the water. about 7 minutes away from the shores was an archer, lighting his arrow for the ship. I clasped Loki's hand as the ship began to burn, and soon light blue pieces of his spirit were lifted into the air. the Cosmos shone with a sad beauty, as the family of Odin left the shoes.

 

Frigga, Queen of Asgard, wept the worst of us all. her dress sense was darkened to black, as were her children's and mine. before Odin's passing, he left his Throne in the hands of his eldest son: Thor Odinson, leaving Loki only a few words of compassion. but even in his last moments, Odin's attentions stayed on his eldest son. in Hine-sight, Thor was now to become King, and of course he was to have more attention from his dying Father. although, considering Loki and Odin's unstable relationship, I would have thought it more reasonable to give Loki a moment more of Fatherly approval.

 

although I cannot blame his weakened soul, for my life wouldn't have been nearly as happy as it is now.

 

I followed my husband into his sleeping quarters, slowly closing the door behind me. I knew those words of kindness and hope would mean little as time moved on. at first Loki was speechless to have Odin say 'my Son, you have excelled as a Prince and a Son', but now that the funeral was over, Loki would focus all of his attention on the moments Odin had with Thor.

 

and that is why I must follow him. it was a long shot, considering the real reason I even came to Asgard, but if Loki was calm enough, and mutual minded enough, he should see through my story and see the point.

 

 

My husband took a deep breath, resting his hands on his hips. I slowly approached him and embraces him from behind. he responded by touching my hands with his. but then pulled away. he roughly took apart his armour, while  gently placed my own down. his cape fell to the floor, pieces of his armour dropped with a _clank_ , causing me to jump. I walked over to him, placing my hands firmly on his forearm.

 

I looked upon his face with perfect tenderness, slowly rubbing his arm up and down. I turned his arm over, so that I may undo his wrist and eventually shoulder armour padding.  his breathing slowed, his temper failed to reach its breaking point.

 

"simple words of compassion are better than no words at all." I said quietly.

"please." Loki scoffed. "he only did it because it was necessary."

"he did it because he loved you. Thor is to be King, so any advice Odin didn't give him over the years needed to be said now." I reminded him.

"yes, thank you for reminding me."

 

after his arm armour was removed, I rubbed his shoulders and arms calmly. "he loved you, you were his son. remember? he said you had excelled as his son."

"yes, like I had won a prize. and if I hadn't excelled would he have loved me?" It was a rhetorical question you picked up on as he walked away. he sat at the edge of the bed and started to take his boots off, leaving you standing alone in the middle of the room. you undid your jewellery, carefully placing them on your vanity table. after a moment of thinking, you moved to sit beside your husband.

 

 

"please don't hate or dislike your father for what has occurred today." you begged quietly.

"why should I? all my life it has always been Thor, Thor, Thor. everything belonged to him before even a tiny piece was passed down to me." Loki got off the bed walking away, only to turn back again. "and even if I do have it, it's only because Thor no longer finds an interest in it."

 

"Loki, Thor was hi first born he had to give him more attention. it was required."

"oh, it was required was it? even when I appeared in Thor's place at council. when I mended mistakes that Thor could not. even when I saved this family from an embarrassment Thor's rage had almost brought upon us? not even when I remained level headed, and Thor crushed down anything that showed the slightest dislike to him? Odin could not have given me time then?"

 

"Lo-"

"Oh course you weren't there. every time I was discarded  you were conveniently away at that time. tell me, have you ever heard of the time I was mocked for my use of magic? mocked for being original? instead of being another lost dog to my Brother? Hm?"

"Yes, I know, Loki. I was with you during all of this. I was your second closest friend, beside Thor. I was always on your side, and I still am."

"then why are we have this discussion? why aren't you on my side now?" he spat with venom.

"this is no way for your Father to be remembered. hated and despised. I loved him, because he gave me something wonderful."

"oh, he gave you something did he? and what Is this gift? what gift is this, that I have never heard of? what is it?!"

"you!" I screamed.

 

 

"it when we were ten/eleven. you didn't know this, because you had fallen asleep on my lap. I was stroking your head, when your Father appeared before me. he noticed the relationship we had. the love we had for each other. he asked me, if I would do anything for you, and when I said yes, he asked me: "would you be interested in marrying him when he is of age?" and I said yes."

 

Loki's face was emotionless and stern like a statue.

 

 

"I was originally meant for Thor, but he changed his mind for you. because of him I'm living a perfect life. because of him I was given a wonderful life. because of him I'm married to you." you choked back a sob. "and that's why I can't hate him."

 

"but he thought of Thor's love life first." he turned away.

"Loki please. don't ignore the point of this tale. please remember the life he allowed us to live. he could have followed along with his previous plan, and forced me, but he didn't. he chose your happiness." you took his hand and squeezed it tightly. years falling from your eyes.

 

"but you were meant for Thor."

"yes, but that's different now. I married you!"

Loki turned away.

"please! If you don't understand the point to the story, then it is because you don't love me!"

Loki slowly turned around, and cupped my face in his beautifully pale hands. "don't say that. of course I love you. and I've loved you since a boy. and I have loved you even more deeply since out first night." he whispered.

 

"then please, don't hate him. it's either his words, or our lives together. please tell me which one you want more, tell me the truth so that I may walk this Realm with a clear mind."

 

"when Odin failed to give me the closure I needed, you were there. with your mind, words and heart. and I love you for that. your rightful place is beside me, and I will be damned if it trade that." he finished his confession with a simple kiss on the forehead.

 

 

"I love you."

 

 

 


End file.
